


【翻譯】Pretty 漂亮臉蛋

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, slight daddy kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 點文：「至少你長的夠漂亮(It's a good job you're pretty)。」伊格西到哪都能讓人忍不住回頭再看一眼，但只有梅林可以見識到他能有多漂亮，而他也不擔心利用這點來得到好處。





	【翻譯】Pretty 漂亮臉蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544388) by [Misterdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere). 



Summary:

點文：「至少你長的夠漂亮(It's a good job you're pretty)。」

伊格西到哪都能讓人忍不住回頭再看一眼，但只有梅林可以見識到他能有多漂亮，而他也不擔心利用這點來得到好處。  
_________________________________________________________________

  
梅林打開冰箱，一秒將它重新關上後將頭抵在門上。「伊格西，我們出門前你是把冰箱的電給拔了嗎？」  
  
剛把兩人的行李箱扔進洗衣間的伊格西悠晃著出現。「是啊，你要我把所有東西的插頭都拔掉，記得嗎？」他看著梅林好像他是笨蛋還是老人癡呆。又或是兩者皆是。

「你拔掉冰箱插頭？在它塞滿食物的時後？在我們出門一整個星期以前？」他回給伊格西一模一樣的表情。  
  
「噢。對耶，狗屎。」他朝梅林露出一個窘迫的微笑。「但公平來說，你的確說了拔掉所有插頭。」比起敘述句，那更像一個問句。

梅林仰頭嘆了口氣。「老天啊，至少你長得夠漂亮(it's a good job you're pretty)。」

「喂！」伊格西笑著推了他一把接著勾住他的肩。「所以你覺得我長得很漂亮？」  
  
梅林的手放到他腰上，一臉可疑地看著他。「大家都覺得你漂亮。」他親吻那青年後掐著他的下巴湊到他耳邊。「但你還是得把冰箱清乾淨。」

伊格西哀嚎著將頭埋到梅林肩上，回應他的是一陣低沉的笑聲。「不如，」他親親梅林的喉嚨。「你來清，」牙齒輕輕劃過梅林的頸側。「然後我會讓你看看，」印在下巴的一個吻。「我能有多漂亮，」耳垂上的啃咬。「爹地。」

梅林幾乎低吼出聲。「噢操老天的說得好像我能拒絕一樣！」他將伊格西拉向自己讓兩人緊緊地密合在一塊，大力地索取他的雙唇。

當兩人終於能分開後，伊格西朝他咧開嘴。「你快動手吧，我很快回來。」他溜出梅林的雙臂，在梅林賞了他屁股一巴掌時咯咯笑著。

伊格西走出房間的同時梅林轉過身打開冰箱，因裡頭發散的氣味作嘔。「我不知道你準備做什麼但那最好是值得！」伊格西伸頭往門裡擺出他的招牌眨眼後蹦蹦跳跳上樓去了。

梅林清出了所有東西，並在他剛把所有格子擦完時伊格西在門邊清了清喉嚨取得他的注意。「操我的(Fuck me)。」他看見的是他想都沒想過的景色，一手擺在臀上斜倚在門邊的伊格西穿著相互搭配的黑色蕾絲內褲與暗紅色高跟鞋，完美契合的口紅與－如果他沒看錯的話－睫毛膏。

伊格西壞笑，「不是今天，親愛的，但我保證你會很享受這個的。」伊格西扭動著屁股走向他，一手推著他的胸口讓他倒退著靠往桌邊。梅林朝對方伸出手但立刻被拍開。「啊啊啊！禁止觸摸。你只管放鬆然後享受你看到的。」

就好像他認為自己還表現的不夠好看一樣，伊格西跪到地上讓景色變得更加美好了，梅林完全沒費心忍住喉間的低狺。在伊格西掏出他早已全勃的老二上下搓動時他的頭倒向後方。「噢。噢，就是這樣，」伊格西一口氣將他全數吞下時他呻吟著努力對抗閉上眼睛的衝動好能繼續看著伊格西。那雙唇呈現出的美景與伊格西的舌頭正在做的事讓梅林的大腦徹底下線，任何想說的話都化作無法辨認的聲響。伊格西用牙齒刮過他時他幾乎被自己嗆住。

伊格西能感覺到梅林快要到了，尤其他那幾乎要把桌緣掰下的緊捏著的雙手。他抓起梅林一隻手，引導著將它放到自己後腦並眨了下眼睛，允許對方任意使用自己的嘴。

梅林操著他的嘴的時候伊格西就只是那麼盯著他，看起來十分滿意自己的表現。很快地梅林已到達臨界點。「伊格西...」他拉扯伊格西的頭髮警告，但伊格西只是拍開他的手並在再一次的吞到底的同時大力漏地將他全部吞下。

在伊格西離開自己時梅林的視線完全無法移開，看著前一秒他的嘴還在的位置上留下了一圈紅印。「操。你絕對要負責把這清掉，」他朝自己老二上的口紅印點了下頭示意道。

伊格西站起身來，隔著內褲搓揉著自己。「這樣看來我還有兩件事需要解決。來跟我一起洗澡，老兄。」

「總有一天我會被你弄死，」他將伊格西拉到自己雙腿間深深地吻了他好一會。「但我很確定我們該談談關於你在我們做的時候叫我“老兄”這件事。」

「那才不是發生在做的時候呢，是在做的之間。或是至少你接著操我的動作要夠快，」伊格西對他拋出一個調皮的微笑，往他嘴上快速地再次印上一個吻後牽起他的手拉著他上樓。

  
  



End file.
